


Valentine Terakhir

by Mocchancchi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Winchester bros valentine moments, crappy title like always, set sekitar season 3
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocchancchi/pseuds/Mocchancchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sekarang 14 Februari." Dean mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya./"Lalu?"/"Hari ini Valentine Dean." Kedua alis Dean nyaris menyentuh rambutnya. /"Hah?" ujarnya sekali lagi./ Momen duo Winchester bersaudara di hari kasih sayang kali ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Terakhir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural bukan milik saya, milik Eric Kripke. Saya Cuma minjem karakternya doang :D

  
"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pelayan restoran cepat saji ke Sam di meja kasir.  
  
Sam memasang senyum manis yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi miliknya. "Aku pesan dua kopi hitam, dua pancake dengan sirup maple dan mentega diatasnya."  
  
"Ada lagi?" tanya wanita yang terlihat lebih muda dari Sam ini dengan rambut hitam kelam yang dikepang dua, dan bermata cokelat itu. Jelas sekali wanita ini menggoda Sam.  
  
"Tidak itu saja."  
  
"Makan disini atau bungkus?"  
  
Sam mengkerut, _'Bukannya kalau orang pesan makanan di kasirnya langsung tandanya bawa pulang?'_ pikirnya.  
  
Memasang kembali senyum, Sam menjawab "Di bungkus saja tolong."  
  
Sembari menunggu Sam memperhatikan dekorasi yang menjadi tema restoran hari itu. Berbagai bentuk balon berwarna pink menghiasi ujung-ujung restoran. Pita-pita hiasan pesta semua serba pink. Sampai para pegawainya pria maupun wanita memakai seragam serta apron pink dengan motif hati dan tulisan _'love'_ di tengahnya. _'Ada yang akan mengadakan ulang tahun apa disini? Suasananya girly sekali.'_ Sam capek sendiri memikirkannya. Karena penasaran, Sam merogoh ponsel dari saku jaketnya untuk melihat tanggal hari itu. _'Oh'_ , pikirnya begitu menyadari tanggal berapa hari itu.  
  
Ketika pesanannya datang dan Sam membayar, dia segera meninggalkan restoran itu. Melihat jam tangannya ia memutuskan untuk ke minimarket membeli cemilan setelah dia rasa cukup siang untuk toko itu buka. Masuk kedalam impala, Sam memberi pesan singkat ke Dean bahwa dia akan mampir ke minimarket dulu lewat ponselnya, sebelum menuju kesana.

* * *

Di minimarket tersebut, Sam berjalan menuju bagian coklat dan permen. Memilih merek coklat favoritnya, Sam memilih yang ukuran standar dan cukup murah saja. Bukan karena dia pelit, hanya saja menurutnya semua coklat itu enak. Dan Sam tidak mau ambil pusing hanya karena bingung memilih coklat. Setelah memilih dua batang coklat seukuran telapak tangannya, Sam mengambil sebungkus besar M&M untuk kakaknya dan beberapa kaleng bir, Sam membayar di kasir. Mempercepat langkahnya Sam masuk ke impala dan segera kembali ke motel tempat mereka menginap.  
  
Sesuai dugaannya. Begitu masuk kamar motel, Dean sudah bangun atau tepatnya baru saja bangun. Dia mengucek kedua matanya, kemudian melihat ke arah Sam.  
  
"Oh, pagi Sammy..." Dean melirik jam di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul sembilan pagi.  
  
"Pagi, Dean. Aku keluar beli sarapan. Pancake tidak apa-apa kan? Menurutku terlalu pagi untuk makan burger jadi kubelikan kau pancake saja." ujar Sam, meletakkan sarapan mereka di meja makan motel.  
  
"Mmm ya tak apa." Dean berjalan ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya.  
  
Mereka pun mulai makan. Sambil mengunyah pancake Dean bertanya pada si adik raksasanya, "Jadi apa ada kejadian aneh berhubungan makhluk supranatural yang perlu kita buru?"  
  
Sam menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang aneh sejauh ini."  
  
Dean mengeryitkan alisnya, "Kau yakin? Di koran lokal sekalipun?"  
  
"Aku yakin Dean. Sudah ku cek di koran dan internet, benar-benar bebas berita semacam pekerjaan kita. Aku malah berpikir kita sebaiknya beristirahat saja hari ini." Sam dengan santai mengatakan.  
  
Dia memang ingin segera mencari jalan membatalkan perjanjian Dean dengan iblis perempatan jalan itu. Jika disuruh memilih Sam lebih baik menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari berkutat di depan laptop atau menempelkan kedua matanya membaca buku, mencari informasi membatalkan perjanjian kakaknya dibanding berburu. Namun Dean bersikeras untuk tetap berburu daripada menghabiskan waktu singkatnya mencari jalan yang belum tentu ada. Sam bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan Dean. Bagaimanapun juga, terserah Dean mau bilang apa.  
  
Tapi hari ini bukan harinya. Bukan hari dimana dia sibuk melakukan riset soal iblis perempatan jalan atau makhluk supranatural lainnya.  
  
Memikirkan skenario terburuk, Sam ingin kakaknya menikmati hari-harinya dengan damai di bumi sebelum pergi kebawah sana. Dalam sejarah keluarga Winchester keberuntungan memang jarang berpihak pada mereka. Karena kebetulan mereka sedang sepi kerja, Sam ingin memanfaatkan hal itu menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kakaknya.  
  
Selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka, Dean bertanya "Kau tidak membelikan aku pai yah?"  
  
"Tidak." Dean cemberut mendengarnya.  
  
"Aku membelikanmu ini." ujar Sam memberikan coklat batang yang dia beli tadi ke Dean.  
  
"Coklat Sam? Aku bukan anak kecil tahu! Jangan bilang kau berniat menyatakan perasaanmu padaku juga?!" Dean memasang tampang horor dan merinding sendiri.  
  
"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya bagaimana. Tidak perlu menyatakan terang-terang, kau tahu aku selalu menyayangimu ini, kan?" Sam mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tidak mempermasalahkan ucapan Dean.  
  
Suasana jadi canggung gara-gara perkataan Sam tadi. Dean yang memecah keheningkan sesaat yang terjadi diantara mereka. "O-okeh aku terima. Tapi dalam rangka apa kau memberiku coklat?"  
  
"Sekarang 14 Februari." Dean mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya.  
"Lalu?"  
"Hari ini Valentine Dean." Kedua alis Dean nyaris menyentuh rambutnya yang terjuntai tanpa gel rambut.  
"Hah?"  
"Valentine's day. Itu loh bahasa inggrisnya hari kasih sayang. Hari dimana setiap orang me-"  
"Aku tahu apa itu valentine Sammy. Maksudku kenapa? Aku bahkan bukan pacarmu." Dean memotong penjelasan Sam tentang valentine.  
  
Hati Sam sedikit menciut mendengar ucapan Dean. "Dean... Kau mungkin bukan pacarku. Tapi kau keluargaku. Kakakku. Keluarga saling menyayangi dan cinta satu sama lain. Tidak ada salahnya kan aku memberikanmu sesuatu. Aku pilih coklat karena aku tidak mungkin memberimu bunga atau perhiasaan permata berlian..." Jelas Sam dengan raut muka anak anjing khasnya.  
  
"Kau kan bisa memberiku hadiah kapanpun Sam." ujar Dean sambil menghela napas.  
  
"Jika aku melakukan itu kau akan meledekku dan tidak akan tahu kalau aku itu serius dan tulus melakukannya, dan mungkin menolaknya atau mungkin menganggap aku bercanda. Hari ini hari kasih sayang. Jadi kupikir kau mau menerimanya karena ini hari yang...kau tahu..tepat." Sam menjelaskan alasannya ke Dean sedikit malu sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.  
  
"Berarti kamu ceweknya dong..." Dean mengatakan dengan muka datar.  
  
"Hah?" Sam menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas.  
  
"Valentine kan hari dimana cewek yang ngasih coklat ke pasangannya. Lalu si cowok membalas perasaan mereka di hari White Day tanggal 14 Maret." Dean menjelaskan sambil manggut-manggut.  
   
"Masa iya? Kayaknya tidak wajib di Amerika... Eh tapi enak saja kamu ngatain aku cewek!" Sam yang ikut manggut bersama Dean mulai marah, sadar kakaknya meledek.  
  
"Memang tidak... Setahuku di Jepang seperti itu." Dean mengankat bahunya antara peduli dan tidak.  
"Tahu darimana kamu Dean?" Ganti Sam yang mengeryitkan alis.  
  
"Internetlah. Sambil cari gambar cewek-cewek asia... Ehehehe." Dengan bangga memamerkan cengiran dahsyatnya Dean mengakui.  
  
Sam memandang kakaknya tidak percaya. 'Bisa tidak sih pikirannya tidak melulu soal cewek dan porno sebagai hiburan?' Sambil geleng-geleng sendiri Sam kembali menatap ke arah Dean. Tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari iris mata hijau kakaknya.  
  
"Tentu saja aku akan menerima semua yang kau berikan padaku Sam. Selama itu layak dan aku berhak mendapatkannya." Dean memulai lagi obrolan mereka dan mengakhiri ucapannya sedikit berbisik. Senyum tipis terpasang di wajah tampannya.  
  
Sam tercengang. Kenapa Dean berpikir dirinya tidak layak?  
  
"Dean, kau berhak mendapat kebahagiaan juga. Jadi jangan katakan kau tidak berhak menerima pemberian orang atau perlakuan baik mereka. Sebatang atau dua batang coklat yang kuberi tidak akan bisa membalas semua yang telah kau korbankan untukku. Kini giliranku menukar posisi kita. Biarkan aku menjaga dan melindungimu Dean. Dan aku berjanji padamu akan melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk membebaskanmu dari perjanjian itu." Sam betekad bulat. Pandangannya serius. Dean menatap Sam dengan sedih sebelum menghela napas panjang. Sunyi menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat.  
  
"Hentikan itu." Dean akhirnya bicara.  
"Hentikan apa?" wajah Sam berubah bingung.  
"Mengkerutkan dahimu dan memandangku seperti aku ini buronan bagimu." Dean memutar bola matanya sambil mengatakan itu.  
  
"Oh." Suasana jadi hening. Dean membuka coklatnya dan mulai mengunyah.  
  
"Aku tidak memberimu apa-apa..." ujar Dean seolah baru ingat. Sam cuma ketawa mendengarnya.  
  
"Ini bukan natal Dean. Kita tidak perlu tukar kado. Oh kalau kau mau kau bisa membalas perasaanmu bulan depan. Apa itu tadi? Ah White Day." ujar Sam masih ketawa.  
  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk." Keduanya pun menyeringai.  
  
"Terima kasih." Dean tersenyum memandangi meja.  
"Untuk apa?" tanya Sam sedikit terkejut.  
"Karena kau masih peduli dan sayang padaku. Dan untuk coklat ini." Dean nyengir. Sam tersenyum hangat mendengarnya. Puas bisa melihat Dean senang.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day Dean."  
"Kau juga Sammy."  
  
"Dan, oh..." Sam bicara lagi. Tangannya sibuk mengubek kantong plastik belanjaan dia tadi. Tampak sebungkus besar M&M ada di genggamannya.  
  
"Aku belikan favoritmu." Nyengir Sam sambil mengayun-ayunkan bungkus M&M itu. "Berbahagialah aku memanjakanmu dengan banyak coklat." Senyumannya melebar begitu Dean tidak bisa meraih bungkusnya karena Sam menjauhkan tangannya saat Dean mencoba menangkap. Karena kasihan berkali-kali Dean tidak dapat mengambilnya. Sam pun mengalah.  
  
Senyum besar muncul di wajah Dean. "Kau benar-benar tahu kesukaanku Sammy." Langsung di rebutnya bungkus permen itu dari tangan Sam.  
  
"Tentu dong. Aku kan adik terbaik yang pernah kau punya." Sam menyatakan dengan bangga. Dean menatap Sam sambil tersenyum lebar.  
  
Dan walaupun Dean berpikir ini akan jadi Valentine terakhir untuknya. Paling tidak Dean tidak sendiri karena Sam selalu bersamanya sampai waktunya tiba dia menepati perjanjian itu. Sampai akhirnya Dean meninggalkan Sam.


End file.
